staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 grudnia 1991
TP1 13.25 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.35 J. francuski - powtórzenie lekcji 9-12 i impresje 14.15 J. niemiecki - l. 15 i impresje 14.50 J. angielski - l. 15 i impresje 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - prezentacje - Gdy zawód jest pasją 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Rokendroler - mag. polskiej muzyki rockowej 17.55 Sportowy hit 18.05 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia 18.45 "Alf" - odc. 40 serialu USA 19.15 Dobranoc "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - nasza klasyka - Gabriela Zapolska: "Skiz" (wznowienie spektaklu z 1977 roku) 21.40 ABC ekonomii: rewolucja techniczna 21.45 Polska w EWG 22.05 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej - "S" 22.55 Wiadomości 23.15 Lenin na dobranoc - Lenin i zdun 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.35 BBC - World Service TP2 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda - prog. popularyzatorski osiągnięć nauki i techniki 17.15 Auto moto fan club 17.35 "Super maszynistka" - odc. 1 nowego serialu "Biuro, biuro" - prod. niemieckiej (obyczajowy), całość liczy 26 odcinków 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 18.45 Relacja - reportaż z kopalni "Wujek" 19.25 Zapraszamy do "Dwójki" 19.30 J. niemiecki - l. 12 20.00 Prawo wyboru (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 "Nocowała ongi chmurka złota" -film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. radzieckiej 23.10 "Ekstra": Ziemia -film dok. prod. angielskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na wtorek Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — program dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 12.00 The Bold ahd the Beautiful — serial USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detek. 14.30 Anther World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties — serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move — teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Alf— serial komed. 21.00 Alice to Nowhere (cz. 1) — film krym. 23.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 The Outer Limits 2.00 Telezabawa ScreenSport 8.00 Pilote — belg. mag. sportów motorowych 8.30 Eurobics 9.30 Bowling, mistrzostwa Holandii 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Sporty motor. 12.00 Hokej na lodzie, Puchar Kanady 14.00 Zawody motocyklowe na lodzie 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi na górskich rzekach, Mistrzostwa Europy 16.00 Hokej, Puchar Europy — retransmisja 17.30 Gillette World Sport Special — mag. 18.00 Jeździectwo 19.00 Go! Holenderski magazyn sportów motor. 20.00 Formuła I — film 20.30 Snowboarding 21.00 Hokej na lodzie 21.30 Boks w USA 23.30 Rugby 0.30 Arnold Palmer — dokum. 1.30 Pilote — mag. MTV 7.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Paul King 13.00 The Doors Dockumentary — historia kariery zespołu The Doors 13.30 Saturday Night Live — ameryk. program rozrywk. 14.00 The Best of MTV’s Hotseat — znani prezenterzy i ich ulubione teledyski 15.00 Famous Last Words with Cher — wywiad z Cher 15.30 MTV Unplugged with Sting — koncert Stinga 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje zespołu Pink Floyd 17.00 The MTV’s Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. film. 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 form 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV — widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 AC/DC Documentary — historia kariery zespołu AC/DC 20.30 Famous Last Words with Sebastian Bach — wywiad z wokalistką hardrockowego zespołu Skid Row 21.00 Best of MTV Bootleg — najlepsze koncerty na żywo 21.30 The Doors Dockumentary cd. 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform, muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV Unplugged with Tesla and The Black Crowes — koncerty zespołów 0.30 MTV’s Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą RTL Plus 5.30 CBS News — wiadomości z USA 6.00 RTL Früh-magazin — mag. infor. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba — serial famil. USA 9.45 Reich und Schön — serial famil. USA 10.10 Weltlauf mit dem Tod — serial przyg. USA 11.00 Show-Laden — muzyka; rozrywka, tele-shopping 11.25 Die wilde Rose — serial meksyk. 12.10 Der Unsichtbare — serial USA 12.55 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel — serial famil. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 15.05 Der Clan der Wölfe — serial meksyk. 15.47 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 15.50 Chips — serial krym. USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — show 17.45 Sterntaler — quiz filmowy 17.55 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości, sport, pogoda 19.15 Das A-Team — serial przygodowy USA 20.15 Soein Tag... 21.15 Sunset Strip — Geheimnis der Nacht (Shakedown on Sunset Strip) — thriller USA 22.55 10 vor 11 — mag. kult. 23.25 Männermagazin ,,M” — program erot. 23.50 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Mein Körper für ein Pokerspel (II mio corpo per un poker) — włoski western 1.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia — serial krym. USA Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital — serial famil. USA 9.50 SAT 1 — Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Powrót do Edenu — cz. I 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Auf Video-sehen 14.00 Thundercats — Die starken Katzen aus dem All — serial anim. USA 14.25 General Hospital — serial famil. USA 15.10 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 — Teleshop 15.50 Daniel Boone — western serial USA 16.45 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family — serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Trapper John, M.D. — serial USA 21.10 SAT 1 Blick — wiadomości i pogoda 21.15 Mariandl — austr. film fab. 22.50 SAT 1 Blick wiadomości, sport i pogoda 23.00 News and Stories — mag. 23.45 Kanal 4 Reportage — mag. koncertowy 0.35 So gesehen 0.40 Trapper Johny, M.D.